The field of the invention relates generally to fluid transport systems and, more particularly, sensor assemblies that can be used with a pipeline in a fluid transport system.
Fluid transport is used in a variety of different industries including, but not limited to, the chemical, oil, and gas industries. In at least some known fluid transport applications, fluids are transported from on-shore or off-shore locations to processing plants for subsequent use. Moreover, fluid transport is used in hydrocarbon processing industries and chemical industries, and to facilitate distribution to end-users. Mechanical drives (i.e., gas turbines) and/or electrical machines (i.e., electrically-powered drive motors, or electric drives) may be used to transport fluids. For example, at least some known fluid transport systems use fluid transport apparatus such as compressors, fans and/or pumps that are driven by gas turbines. Often turbines drive the associated fluid transport apparatus via a gearbox that controls a gas turbine output drive shaft speed to a predetermined apparatus drive shaft speed.
When mechanical drives and/or electrical machinery are used to transport fluids within pipelines of fluid transport systems, it is necessary to determine the flow rate of the fluid within the pipelines. More specifically, maintaining the stability of the flow rate of fluid channeled through the pipelines is desired.
Several known devices may be used to measure the flow rate of fluids in fluid transport systems. For example, at least some known flow meters and/or sensors may be welded within a pipeline to measure the flow of fluid within the pipeline. In some of such systems, transducers or sensors are inserted into the openings formed within the pipeline. However, such devices may be problematic as the welding may deform the pipeline and/or the pipeline may be damaged when the openings are formed. Moreover, the alignment of the transducers or sensors inserted into the openings may shift during operation. Because of the possibility of alignment shifts, the accuracy of the measurements provided by such transducers or sensors may be limited.